


Contortion

by itswallie



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Bondage, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Of sorts?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswallie/pseuds/itswallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin has to use Kid Flash as a personal jungle gym to contort their way out of the ropes. A little citrus-y. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contortion

 

 

It was dark, Robin wouldn't stop wiggling, and the ropes chafed. Wally wanted to tell him to stop, but the gag put a damper that. So he went for something more direct, if a little more awkward.

"Opphh!" Robin squealed at the elbow in his rib. Wally couldn't make out the rest of the muffled grumbles.

And it didn't stop the wiggling. They were back to back, ankles bound, wrists tied to each other's, and then wrapped in rope around their torsos. Oh, gagged and blindfolded, too. So even if their comm links had reception in the underground mine shaft, it wouldn't matter because neither of them could reach them or say a word. Or see.

_Good thing we got separated from the group in an ambush_.

Even they didn't know where they were.

Gravel dug into his butt as Robin started pushing back on Wally with his head. Wally leaned over his bent knees to accommodate the acrobat, but he couldn't fold himself in _half_. _Ow_. It'd been at least thirty minutes of this.

_Ok, maybe fifteen._ Or who knows how long it had taken him to regain consciousness? Couldn't exactly ask Robin.

But it felt like an eternity since Two-Face's goons had tied them up and taken off with the stolen Egyptian artifacts stored here. And the crime lord had apparently hired someone competent for once, because they were thoroughly screwed.

Wally heard a sickening crack.

And then another.

The speedster wiggled and grunted in surprise.

"Craaaaap," moaned Robin as he spit out the gag. "Kind of dislocated my jaw for a second."

" _Mmgphh_?" replied Wally.

"I'm ok now. Still can't see, though. Do you hear anyone?" he whispered.

Wally leaned back against Robin so that he could feel his response and shook his head.

"Ok. Your ankles are tied, too, right?"

Wally nodded, head still against Robin's neck. Robin continued to test his bonds, grabbing at Wally's fingers in the web of rope that bound their wrists together. The goons had, unfortunately, the foresight to remove his gloves, cape, and - Wally hand's brushed against Robin's waist - belt. They _must_ have gotten tasered a couple of times in the process. Maybe they left it. Probably not.

_Great_. Wally smirked. _Too bad it didn't have an "If lost, please call 1-800-4BATMAN" card inside._

"Ok," Robin said again, taking a deep breath. "I think I can get out of this. But I'm going to need your help. It will probably be uncomfortable."

He paused.

"... and you're probably not going to like it that much."

Wally closed his eyes behind the mask and groaned.

"I'll try not to break your arms, ok?"

"MMMmffphhggmmmm!"

"Yes, yell just like that if they dislocate."

" _MMMMMMMHFFFFFPPPHHHH!_ "

"Good talk, dude, but I don't see what else we can do."

Robin tentatively reached out with his feet in front of him and to the side. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"They stuck us in a corner! Great. Gravity!"

"Mhhpgh?" Wally had never been so ... happy?

"Ok, we need to scooch over there and stand up. You get in the corner. Ready? One, two, three."

Wally pushed back on Robin as the shorter boy inched forward a couple of steps, and they awkwardly turned until Wally faced the corner.

"Now we need to stand up. If you push against my back, we should have the leverage."

"Mmmhmm," Wally acknowledged.

He pushed against Robin and stood up. About three-quarters of the way up, though, the height difference became an issue; even after two years the diminutive Robin still hadn't caught up to the speedster. Wally was forced to lean back because he couldn't catch his balance with his ankles tied. Robin hissed under his weight.

"You're … you're going to have to pick me up and lean face-first into the corner, ok?"

"Hhngh."

"Right."

Wally felt the ropes around his chest and abdomen draw taut as he lifted his friend off the ground. By the time he was upright, Robin's toes just brushed the floor.

"Uh... keep going. Put your back flat so I'm not dangling."

"Mmhnn. Imhh urrffh ffafffhll." _Great. I'm your table._

Leaning against one wall and bracing the top of his head against the other, Wally flattened out his back. Dick sucked in a breath, slipping under the ropes along the speedster's slick lyrca uniform until their shoulders aligned.

"Hrmm. We need to get these ropes down around your abs. It will give me more wiggle room." Robin sucked in a breath and squirmed up farther, getting a little higher above the ropes.

"Exhale and hold it, ok? Then stand up."

Wally felt Robin inhale as he exhaled, and as he straightened, the ropes caught on Robin's ribcage and slid down Wally's suit to his collapsed stomach along with the boy. It couldn't make it all the way past their elbows and hips, but Wally could feel some increased slack. Robin still dangled behind him.

"Alright. Table again."

Wally shakily bent his knees and leaned forward one more time. It was really difficult to keep his balance in total blackness with his feet tied together - and he was pretty sure they'd be totally lost if they hadn't been dumped by the wall.

"Lean down a little more?" Robin slipped higher up toward Wally's neck, but the acrobat left his shoulders basically back where they had rested first. This was probably quite a bit lower than they _should_ be able to go. Wally wasn't sure if that was gross or … what.

Then he felt Robin's ass in his hands.

"Whhhffddgg fhhe haalghh!" _What the hell was Robin doing?_

"... oops, sorry. Just" - Robin grunted as he hiked his butt higher and their - Wally's - hands lower.

" - I'm going to uhm, essentially slip my legs through my hands. Well. Our hands. Sort of. Uh …" Robin paused. "The extra slack in the rope should allow either my legs or my torso - not quite sure which yet - to make it through without breaking your elbows, ok?"

"Mmmnnghh," Wally whimpered.

Robin wriggled against Wally some more, and now Wally was bright red because he was basically feeling up his best friend's upper thighs.

"Hmm. Probably my torso. I'll be upside down for a little bit on the other side of these ropes, ok? Stand up again. This is where gravity will be awesome."

Inching up the wall for balance, Wally carefully straightened up. He couldn't see of course, but he felt Robin's center of gravity shift as the brunette kicked his legs straight up and then vertically in front of him. He essentially folded himself in half, squirmed their tied wrists up his legs and slid his torso down Wally's back. Wally shut his eyes and tried to visit a more comfortable place - his grandmother's, a freezing pool - because his friend's legs were supple and taut and … This was getting embarrassing in more ways than one, frankly.

_Christ._

After an agonizingly long period of time, Robin finally reached an impasse where he hung half out of the ropes around their torsos.

"Oopphm, ohmggh, _UUPH_ ," Wally protested as the pain in his elbows became too sharp to stand.

Their wrists were around Robin's knees, but the ropes caught on the smaller boy's chin and bound Wally's elbows too tight to move them further up his legs, and there was no _way_ he was going to be able to bend them through their arms.

"Fuuhh." The ropes temporarily muffled Robin's expletive as he wiggled back up a little. His head sat firmly just above the small of Wally's back. "Torso it is."

"Ok, Wally. Take a deep breath, suck in your stomach, bend over again and cave in your back. Like you're doing cat pose."

"Whhffm?"

"Uh, just bend over then look up at the ceiling with just your head and shoulders, ok? And … bring your scapulas together so that your elbows point upward. Get them over my head if you can."

Wally nodded, panting. He was kind of having a hard time breathing with the gag and the ropes and the 15-year-old hanging off his back.

As Wally did as he was told, Robin exhaled deeply and rocked back into the curve of Wally's spine. He wriggled out a little further and, turning his head to the side, pushed his legs back out through their wrists the way they came and up and over by Wally's head. The yellow and red boy shifted under the the strange pressure Robin was putting on his back.

_God, how was he so flexible?_ Wally was pretty sure this was inhuman. Then Robin folded his spine in half, braced his legs on the wall, and pushed.

"Stand up, stand up, stand up!" he shouted.

Wally stood up almost too fast, but Robin's head slipped out sideways from the bottom couple of loops of the rope where it had gotten caught.

" _AAGGGHH!_ " Robin threw his weight back against Wally as fast as he could because the speedster threatened to topple backwards over on top of him. Wally did the same, falling forward back into the table position.

Robin now lay on his stomach on Wally's back, knees tucked by Wally's ears. His upper torso extended past Wally's behind, and Wally's ass dug into his stomach. Both their bound wrists were wrapped around his back, and Wally was essentially giving him a backwards hug. Robin bent his hands in a supremely awkward position so that he didn't break Wally's - or his own - wrists.

"Ok, ok," he puffed. "Let's think about this. Just … don't fall over because you're going to sit on my head."

"Hmmmph."

"Hrm," Robin mused. "Ok. Get on your knees."

"Mmghh," Wally whined.

"Just do it." Robin rolled his eyes behind the blindfold. "We'll roll onto our sides, ok? I need to get around to the front of you."

"Can you wiggle the ropes that were around us off over your head?"

Wally nodded numbly as Robin squirmed on his back, and Wally pushed his head down. The ropes around their torsos fell to the floor. Wally leaned forward until the top of his head hit the wall. Robin kicked back his knees so that his bound ankles didn't get caught against the rock surface as Wally used it as leverage to get down. Wally hid his best to ignore the texture of Robin's uniform as it brushed his now flaming and very sensitive ears.

"Roll."

They wound up on their sides, Wally's back to Robin's inverted front.

"Ok. So. Uhm. Because I couldn't get my legs through my hands before, we're sort of screwed."

"Mhngf _"_ was Wally's thoughtful reply.

"… I can't do anything like this. But if you pull your hands out in front of you, then I can get my legs through my arms. But, uh … I think I have to go through your legs to do that."

" _Are you fucking kidding me_?" Wally said, though it came out " _NRrgfg fffchhgg ffiiddnng mmeeff?_ "

"Nope, sorry." Robin guessed. "I'm going to move forward, and you scooch your butt through your wrists. Got, West?"

"Ghhrg." Wally's head hit the floor in resignation. _Great_.

_Dammit dammit dammit_ , he thought.

"Relax. It's just like one of those keychain puzzle games you're so good at. Except you're gagged, and we're blindfolded. Which is too bad, because I'm sure I'm missing out on a spectacular view."

Robin chuckled evilly. Wally growled.

Blind and with both his arms and Wally's arms trapped behind his back, the acrobat inched forward carefully until his head hit the back of Wally's knees.

"Ready?"

_No. Not even a little_. Wally thought. "Nffgh."

But Wally opened his knees, squeezed his eyes shut, and Dick squirmed in-between him and his bound ankles. The gag was so constricting that he was btiing back gasps. Because of the gag. Not because his friend's face was barely an inch from his crotch.

The redhead closed his eyes and tried _not_ to think about how all this rubbing felt. Tried really, really, really hard because this was ridiculous and his best friend and a dude and _Christ_ how was this even happening.

Thankfully, Robin had angled his head down and away from Wally as soon as he could, but there wasn't room to do the same with the rest of him. Wally swallowed a moan as Robin started to curl around him so that his shoulders and such would follow the rest of him. The redhead silently prayed that Robin would shoulder or elbow him in the balls so that it would hurt instead of feeling _so so so_ …

"STOP SQUIRMING," he growled unintelligibly.

Dick just laughed. "Couldn't make that out, sorry. "

"... this next part's going to be the uncomfortable one."

_The "one" uncomfortable part?_

Robin sucked in a breath, angled his and Wally's wrists behind the narrowest part of his waist. Wally had to draw his own thighs over Robin's torso while his wrists and Robin's wrists were bound behind Robin's back.

Wally made a muffled protest.

But the ropes and Robin's elbow joints had just enough give to let him through, and soon Wally's hands ran under his own knees and around Robin. There was _no_ wiggle room now that Dick had squirmed to the front. They were chest to chest on their sides, Robin's bound ankles threaded between speedster's knees. And because his and Robin's hands were _still_ stuck behind Robin's back, and he was basically hugging him ... _hard_.

"Crap, I don't think this worked out either," Robin said. The brunette was twisted away, but Wally could still feel his breath on his cheek. It was a little unsteady. "Dammit, I wish I could _see._ "

Wally agreed enthusiastically, in his own way.

"... and I'm half crushing your leg. Rock up to sitting? I'm going to kneel. You, uh .. "

_Straddle you?_

"... do whatever won't break your knees."

Wally whined a little but finally nodded. _Please let him knee me in the balls, please let him knee me in the balls_.

"One, two … _three._ "

Things got even cozier as they rocked back and up to Robin's knees, with Wally still in his lap, and he _really_ started to feel _crowded_. He squirmed away as far as he could, and leaned against the wall behind him. At least Robin hadn't noticed.

… at least he hadn't said anything.

"You know," Robin mused through short, quick breaths. The exertion was getting to him. "This is kind of fun."

"Whhrnt?" Wally complained. _What_?

Dick shuffled forward. "First things first, though. We have to get off that gag and blindfold."

" _But your hands are still tied behind your back,_ " Wally mumbled incoherently. " _And you're blind_."

Robin ignored him and leaned forward slowly, dropping his head until it hit Wally's shoulder. He gently ran the side of his head up the back of Wally's, soft black locks tickling his ear, so that he could find his way to the gag without slamming into his friend's face.

"Seriously. I should remember this for later." Robin's cheek brushed past the gag and hit the blindfold.

"Whnngght?" Wally gurgled. _For WHAT, exactly?_

Robin grabbed the scrap of cloth in his teeth and tugged up and back. Wally blinked in the dim light at his blindfolded friend, grinning mischievously, centimeters from his face. He was still gasping a little as the blindfold dropped from between his teeth into their laps.

"Did you and Arty ever do stuff like this when you were together?" Robin wondered aloud.

" _NninGHH Urrgff BUUFFNGH, UUFHHD."_ Wally's face flushed. _Not_ exactly _kiss and tell material._

Well, he probably would have told - _bragged to_ \- Robin if they had, though. If only indirectly.

Robin was close … and … close. His uneven, soft breath fell over Wally's freckled cheeks, and he smelled like dust and sweat, and Wally briefly wondered if he tasted salty ...

_What the hell was Robin doing to him?_

"You'll have to do my blindfold in a second," Robin informed him, maybe a little breathy, as he wriggled their wrists behind his back. "So that I can see the knots on our wrists and undo them."

Wally hummed absentmindedly into his gag as he continued to stare at his friend. His hair was mussed, his right eyebrow was a little longer on one end than the left, and he had almost perfect skin. There was a tiny mole on his left temple, just above the edge of the blindfold. His right earlobe looked like it had been sliced at one time and had healed irregularly: it had a small notch in the bottom of it. Another scar ran from the corner of his right jawline down toward his hairline around the back of his neck. It was still red, not totally healed. _How fresh was it? Something from Gotham? How many days -_

Robin interrupted his reverie with an annoyed sound in his ear.

He was rubbing his nose against the back of Wally's head. "The gag's on too tight to pull off, and the knot isn't someplace I can get at with my teeth. Dammit."

He sat back and sighed for a minute. "Ok, help me out and stay still, Wally. I'm going to move the knot."

Robin leaned in again and pressed the flat of his teeth against Wally's cheek above and below the gag. His lips were soft and warm as he bit down on the scrap of cloth and dragged it toward Wally's mouth, bringing the knot from around the back of his head. Wally started to hyperventilate a little as Dick's mouth drew closer to his, but right as he reached the corner of Wally's lips, Dick let go and returned to the point on Wally's cheek where he had begun. One more long tug - Wally whimpered when Dick's lips hit the corner of his mouth this time - and the knot reached his cheek. The redhead felt incredibly lightheaded as Dick tugged at the knot with his teeth and tongue, until the cloth fell away from his mouth. Wally gasped for air.

Dick pulled back only centimeters and smiled. "Did I get it?"

"Dude, you are super bad at thi-"

"Am I?" Dick interrupted as he gently pressed his lips against Wally's dry ones.

_Oh God_ , Robin's lips felt fantastic against his own, _perfect_ , and for a second he no longer even _noticed_ the way the ropes dug into his wrists and ankles behind Dick, but -

"Whoops," murmured Dick as he pulled away. "I guess I slipped."

"Wh - what!" Wally stuttered. "Did you just _troll_ me into this … ?"

Dick chuckled sheepishly. "Not really, but well, uhm, when opportunity knocks …"

" _JEEZUS ROBIN._ "

"Sorry," he apologized contritely.

"Though …" Robin cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure you have … ah … any _room left_ to complain. Your uniform hasn't really left much to the imagination for the last ten minutes, Wally. Also, I apparently win the bet with Superboy about you going commando."

Wally's mouth dropped open. "Why - you - brat …" he sputtered.

"I accept all parts of me," Dick snickered. "And don't pout. I'm … I'm just lucky I'm wearing armor," he whispered into the speedster's ear.

The acrobat still wore a cocky grin when he backed away, but a bright red flush spread out from under his blindfold.

"... Right," Wally responded hoarsely.

"So, uhm..." Dick lowered his head to Wally's lips. "Can you get this off me, please?"

Grumbling, Wally grabbed the blindfold and pulled, revealing Robin's mask. His lenses were up, and Wally could just barely make out twinkling blue eyes.

"Hi," Robin said softly. His cheeks still flamed red as his expression softened into one that looked almost … shy.

"Uh .. hi." Wally swallowed and his heart pounded in his chest. _What_ exactly _was going on here?_

" _Kid Flash_? _Robin_?" M'gann's voice echoed in their heads. Wally's eyes widened.

"Oh," Dick said. "Right."

" _All safe and sound_ ," Robin thought at M'gann. " _Though we don't know where in the mine we are_."

" _They're in range now!_ " M'gann said delightedly.

"Hurry!" hissed the speedster quietly.

Dick wiggled his butt over and through Wally's hands again, rolling back until his bound ankles could pull through. He knelt forward to their wrists, still trapped together firmly between Wally's knees.

Wally squeezed his eyes shut and started reciting the Krebs cycle - _a_ _transfer of a two-carbon acetyl group from acetyl-CoA to the four-carbon acceptor_ \- because _God,_ this looks like Robin was totally going down on him and that would be - _kind of incred -_ horribly embarrassing when the team walked in.

Dick made short work of the knots with his teeth - much more quickly than the one on his gag, Wally noted. Thank goodness, because Superboy came floating around the corner quickly.

"I found them!" he called as the boys undid the knots around their ankles. M'gann, Kaldur, and Artemis weren't far behind.

Robin hopped up and glanced over his shoulder at Wally who was flushed bright red and pretending to still poke at his bonds.

"Uh, right," Dick scrambled for a bit of black hanging over a nearby crate - no sign of his belt, but they apparently left his cape. He tossed it at Wally.

"Can you er, carry that back to the ship for me? And I'll uh … stay here and look for my belt?"

Wally breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, no problem."

As Wally stood up and headed back toward the ship, cape draped over his arms in front of him, Artemis fell into step beside him. Her eyes narrowed.

"I know that flush," she snickered.

Wally gave her the side-eye. "I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered.

"Ah, Wally," Robin called from behind them, laughing, "if you ever need a lesson in escape artistry, you know where to find me."

Wally sputtered a little, but Artemis held up her hands.

"Not my business anymore, Baywatch," she grinned. "Have fun with that, though."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a brutal bastardization of a YJAM prompt: In one mission, the entire team is tied up. I want to see Robin dislocate his limbs/use any tactic to get out of the bonds. Make the team uncomfortable watching it.
> 
> Minus team, plus Robin tied to Wally. I can't help myself. Thanks to Rie for allowing me to repeatedly violate her askbox on tumblr with the first draft.
> 
> Light slash warning applies! :)


End file.
